


Jasmine Wishes

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Wishes, this is really very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The lamp was in her hands. It was in her hands, and Jafar had yet to do anything about that. It happened in slow motion for Jafar as he watched her rubbed the lamp, he even said “Nooo!” in a slow manner, or so it seemed.





	Jasmine Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "For a brief second, Jasmine had the lamp before Jafar trapped her in the hour glass. What if Jasmine had been able to rub the lamp?! WHAT WOULD JASMINE HAVE WISHED FOR?!"

The lamp was in her hands. It was in her hands, and Jafar had yet to do anything about that. It happened in slow motion for Jafar as he watched her rubbed the lamp, he even said “Nooo!” in a slow manner, or so it seemed. 

Jasmine grinned at Jafar in a cocky way, basically showing that she knew she would beat him. And when Genie came out of the lamp, dressed in an apron from the waist down, complaining that he had something in the oven, Jasmine exclaimed, “Genie, for my first wish, I wish for Jafar to lose his powers and be sent to live somewhere far away from this land where he cannot harm anyone, the Kingdom of Agrabah, or the world forever!” 

She said it as clearly as she could, while also making sure to say it quickly for fear anything else would happen. 

“DONE, SISTER!” Genie exclaimed. 

It was a wish that did not kill Jafar, but simply strip him of his powers and make it so that he could not harm anyone. But, the effects were immediate. Jafar’s staff exploded and he disappeared, Rajah turned back from a cub to a full-grown Tiger, and other sort of things that Jafar had had the audacity to change when he took over, were fixed. 

Aladdin walked over to Jasmine and took her hand and asked Genie, “Where did you send him?”

“To a continent at the end of the Earth, that will someday be called Antarctica,” Genie said. “He sent you there, buddy. That shall be his comeuppance.” 

“So, he can never bother us again?” Sultan asked. 

“He’ll never bother you again! Don’t you worry, Sultan!” Genie said. He patted his head. 

A brief interlude occurred where Aladdin and Jasmine talked about the lying-about-being-a-Prince thing, just filled with melancholy. Aladdin mentioned that when she was done with her wishes, he would free the Genie with his last wish, and she nodded. They hugged briefly before Genie interrupted them, gently asking:

“What other wishes, do you have, Princess?” 

“My second wish would be to change the law that requires that the Princess of this land marry a Prince. I love Aladdin. That’s who I want to marry. Not someone else,” Jasmine said. 

At the same time that Genie said, “Done, sister!” Sultan said, “I will sign an Executive Order repealing that law today.”

“That’s wonderful!” Jasmine said. 

“The heir to the throne shall marry whoever they deem worthy,” Sultan said. 

“I choose Aladdin,” Jasmine said, immediately. 

“I knew you were awesome!” Genie said to Sultan.

“Oh! Thank you!” Sultan exclaimed. He chuckled happily. 

“And what is your last wish, Princess?” Genie asked.

Jasmine took a breath. She had everything she wanted. Jafar was out of the picture. She had Aladdin, her love that would show her the world, and she was a Princess, what else did she need? Nothing if she was completely honest. Genie was a prisoner; he deserved that freedom, considering he had helped her and her Kingdom and Aladdin. He deserved happiness from freedom, whatever happiness was for him. 

She exchanged a look with Aladdin, took him by the hand, whispered something before saying aloud, “Genie, I have nothing to want for.”

And then Aladdin said, “I wish you free, Genie.”

And Jasmine followed with, “And I wish you have happiness as a result, Genie.”


End file.
